New Reign(revised)
by mgraham2393
Summary: Young kyron strugles to survive in a land ruled by massive fire breathing beasts and now a new threat one forgotten the human race has entered into the fray. With the help of a unlikely source Kyron and a young hunter must stop the new threat. Rated m for violence,language,and sexual situations. OCxOC
1. Crash

**Ok so this is the story from my old account which due to email problems (don't ask) i had to leave and open this account.**

**This is an Aliens Vs Predators/Reign of Fire crossover and as such will include things from both movies. This is a bit diffrent then the story i have been writing and as such when i loose insperation for that story i will work on this one.**

**So without further ado here is my new/old story**

_**Disclamer: I do not own AvP or Reign of Fire. Their character's creatures and locations remain theirs.**_

* * *

Prologue

The ship shook as another explosion sent shock waves through the steel bulk. At the control counsel the hunter looked at his readings and growled. Pressing buttons on his wrist band he send a distress signal out to the lead ship. As he went to get up a sudden eruption shook the room and sent him flying back. Looking up he saw that the ship was headed for one of his hunting areas. He growled in dispar. This planet was home to many species and there was one that his passengers loved to prey on more then anything.

He turned to run towards the holding area when a shriek froze him in his tracks. Standing in front of him was a young hard skin egg layer. Her bone crest rasing high enough to brush the ceiling. Her long arms clenched into six fingered fists and her head swiveling as she took in the smells around her.

The hunter growled and extended his wrist blades. There was no way he would let this beast get onto the planet alive. With a roar he launched at the beast. His mask showing her as a green bulk.

With a hiss like a serpent the egg layer turned her head and roared out as well. From the darkness came other hisses and suddenly the hunter was pinned to the ground by three hard skin drones.

He growled and struggled helplessly. Then a memory came to his mind. These were no ordinary drones. These were the experiments his master had been making. With a hiss he raised his arm again when a black shaped came out of the darkness and slammed against his chest.

A piercing pain shot through his body. He felt the tail spike of the egg layer pierce deeper into his flesh. As he watched the female lowered her head and snarled at him. With a depth stroke of her claws she yanked off his mask and stared him in the eye.

The hunter knew that the beast recognised him. This creature was born stronger and faster then it's ancestors. And it was even more intelligent. He growled his mandibles reaching up as he roared at the female. The egg layer hissed and thrusted her tail down through his heart.

As the hunter closed his eyes. His last sight was of the ship entering the sky of the planet and the grey landscape beneath it. His last thought was of the name of this planet and his failure of his mission. Earth.


	2. Scream of Death

**OK chapter one is up. Wow didn't expect to get it up so fast.**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Alien's, Predator's, Alien's vs Predator's or Reign of Fire or any of their characters, creatures, of locations, or stories.**_

* * *

Chapter one

The sound of laughter filled the air of the keep as children ran through the streets celebrating the defeat of the bull dragon. Their glad cries were mirrored in the adults and teens that watched and ran with them. The entire keep was full of the sounds of joy and rebirth.

Kyron stood in the door to his small home within the keep smiling as he watched his fellow humans dance and sing. He had always enjoyed such festivals and used to participate in them as well. But now he just stood off alone and watched them. He watched as the crowd parted as a group of people made their way through them. he smiled as he heard the cheers and saw the leader of them all. Quinn Abercromby and his new wife Alex Jensen. Quin carried with him a large axe that Kyron knew Van Zan had carried on him at all times.

As the duo made their way through the crowd another person joined them. Quin's adopted son Jared, the leader of the new london colony's. Kyron watched him walk up and say something to Quin who nodded and motioned for him to go to the castle which until five years ago had been every ones home.

It had been five years since Quin, Alex, and Van Zan had gone to old london proper and killed the Male Bull at the cost of Van Zan's life. Now the people lived in little fear of the dragons that once plagued them as they havn't seen a single dragon in the five years since slaying of the bull.

Kyron watched as the party continued and finally turned away and into his home. He looked around at it thinking of when he chose this spot to make it. It had been four years ago. One year after the slaying and he had decided he no longer wished to live in the castle. So he went down and found a spot he thought was suitable and built his new home. It had been a hard job and many people had offered to help him but he turned them down and continued to work alone. Looking around he took in his home and nodded. Yes building this alone was worth it.

As he walked towards his desk he heard a knocking from his door frame and turned to see his friend Aura standing there with a smile on her face. "Not joining the party again?" Kyron smiled and shook his head. "Nah i got to much work to do." He motioned towards his desk which was piled high with papers and books as well as some old scrolls. She looked at the desk and shook her head. "I don't see why your studying that. They are gone and not coming back." Kyron looked at her and smiled. "I enjoy it. IT's a different topic and it fascinates me. Quin even gave me permission to dissect the female corpse a few months back and keep a few things from it." He pointed above her head and she looked up to see the skull of the female positioned above the door with it's mouth open.

She shook her head and sighed. "Ok fine that is cool. But you still should join in the fun. At least come have one last drink with me before i leave." Kyron sighed and looked at her. "Fine but only because you are leaving." She smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the party.

Kyron soon found himself among his piers and was being handed a mug of beer. With a laugh he tipped it back and took a giant swig of the bitter brew. He coughed and pumped his chest with his fist. "Woo what is that? That is strong beer." Aura laughed and slapped his back. "We are calling it Dragon's milk. It's three times stronger then normal beer." Kyron coughed again. "Fuck yeah it is." he said the beer already effecting his mind. Aura laughed and pulled him deeper into the celebration. Soon Kyron was lost in the music and drinks.

The next morning Kyron awoke in his bed his head throbbing as he felt the effects of the alcohol from last night. He groaned and went to sit up when he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw a young woman laying on his chest. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn't dressed and neither was she. "How drunk did i get last night." He thought and then groaned when his head throbbed again. "I knew there was a reason i avoided parties." With a grunt he slowly moved his body out from under the woman who he realized was actually quite stunning and walked over to his closet. Opening it he grabbed out a black shirt pants and under garments before throwing the clothes on.

Turning he walked over to his desk and picked up his small calendar. "Let me see." he said quietly wincing as his head throbbed. He looked at the dates and saw that he had an appointment with Quin that morning. Looking down at his clock he gasped as he realized that he was late. Badly late. "Oh Shit i am never drinking again." He yelled as he grabbed his note pad and ran out the door throwing his shoes on as he went.

Running up to the castle he saw others passed out on the ground all around him. He sighed to himself and continued to run. As he neared the castle he saw two guards outside. the nodded to him as he ran past them and up the stairs towards Quin's office. Slowing down he took a few deep breaths to calm him self before knocking on the door and waiting.

He heard a small enter and opened the door to see Quin talking to Alex and Jared. He froze and nodded to the three. "Sorry Quin i know i'm late. I was dragged into the party by Aura and woke up about five minutes ago." He flinched at the sound of his own words. Quin smiled reassuringly and nodded. "It's fine. I'm glad you showed up when you did tho. Jared here has some news you might like to hear."

Kyron blinked. "Ohhh please do tell." he said taking a seat next to the young man. Jared nodded and looked at him. "Well i was out patrolling Asvel, that's the colony near the Severn River, when i heard the sound of screaming. I raced towards the location which was just over a hill and when i reached the top of the hill i froze and stared at well something impossible..." he stopped and looked pale. Kyron blinked recognition donning. "A dragon?" Jared nodded his face now snow white. "And not just any. It was a fertile pregnant female." He looked at Kyron. "I watched it kill a group of traders and then proceed to create a nest. Then as i watched it laid not one but five eggs."

Kyron blinked in surprise. "What but...but that means that there is a...a..." Quin looked up and spoke in a deep voice. "A male." Kyron gulped and nodded. "And not just any male a bull. Only bulls can breed. All other males act as guards or if the old bull dies they..." he froze his own words and the words he had reached popping into his head. "They become fertile. Every infertile male their was is now fertile." Quin stared at him. "What does that mean?" Kyron gulped and looked at him. "It means that not only will the dragons be able to re-breed and repopulate but that they will be able to do it at an alarming rate. And that more then one colony like london will be born. All those males are now Bulls in their own right. Only one will take the place as head bull but the others are all bulls."

Quin nodded and sighed. "I feared this may some day happen. So you are saying that the dragons can essentially wipe us out as a species much more easily now?" Kyron nodded. "Yes they used to out number us with one bull. imagine how it will be with more then that. We don't know how many males there were but we do know that there were at least five with the old male." Quin nodded and opened his mouth to say something with a sudden explosion shook the room.

"What in god's name was that?" he yelled. Kyron stood up and ran to the window. He saw a trail of smoke coming from over a hill about ten miles from the fort. "Looks like something blew up over the eastern ridge." Quin frowned and then froze as a old familiar sound ran in the air.

"That's the dragon alarm" Alex said her eyes wide. Quin and Kyron looked at each other before running towards the watch tower. As they climbed. Kyron heard screams from the fort and knew that the people were panicking. When they reached the top they so the watchman staring towards the explosion a look of terror on his face. Kyron followed his gaze and saw a group of black figures reaching the top of the ridge and looking towards them. At their lead were two other figures that?"

The Queen stood out staring at the bleak grey land scape. Her ancestral memories telling her this place was once green and full of worthy hosts. She hissed as she looked back at her once prison as it smoked and groaned in it's destruction. Her children hissed around her and she felt her mate next to her growl. He was a rare one. One of the only King's that would remain by his queens side. But he was also enhanced like her. Making him more loyal but also more fearsome. His large thick tusk protruded from in front of his head while his crest rose back above his head His back spikes were small compared to hers and thin. And instead of the usual size digit hands like all their kind he had three digit hands. Yet unlike others of his kind he wasn't slim and weak looking. No he had muscle on his arms and legs that along with his horned head gave him a fearsome appearance.

The queen turned towards the land before her and stared at the large structure. Turning towards her children she hissed a command. "Go, destroy, infect." The swarm hissed in response and rushed forward towards the structure. The queen hissed in extacy as she heard the screams of the little flesh host's. She lifted her head and released a scream roar warning that now she was the queen and she would kill them all.

Kyron watch as the creatures raced down the ridge and suddenly jumped into the fort. They moved so fast it was impossible. He turned and looked at Quin. Quin stared and then spoke up. Quickly to the hangar. It's the only escape. Kyron nodded and raced out of the tower. He knew where he had to go. The hangar was hidden below the fort and sealed except through a small hide hole and a exit in a cliff face. Racing through the castle walls he listened as the screams of the people reached his ears. Suddenly he heard a familiar scream and froze. "Aura." He turned and raced towards the sound of her voice. Turning a corner he saw her backed against a wall with a creature in front of her. He stared at it. It was easily seven feet tall and solid black. It was covered in a skeletal exoskeleton and it's head was domed and bean shaped. It had no eyes or ears yet he knew it could see perfectly well. It's back was adorned with two large tube like spikes and it had tail tipped with a scythe blade.

As he watched the creature opened it's mouth and a second mouth lashed out at Aura. Kyron snapped out of his haze and reached for a sword that was hanging on the wall. with a yell he ran forward and slashed down with the blade and sliced right through the beasts neck. It howled with rage and then fell over it's blood pooling out and starting to eat through the stone. "Acid for blood. What are these things." He looked at Aura he was gasping. Suddenly they heard the sound of more creatures and turned and ran. Kyron led the way to the secret entrance to the hangar. As they reached it he opened it and held it open for her to go first. She nodded and jumped in and was soon followed by Kyron who still carried the sword which strangely wasn't effected by the strange bests acidic blood.

Running through the hidden hall they entered into the hangar. Kyron pointed at a small jeep. "Get it ready to go i have some supplies i need to grab." She nodded and ran to the jeep. Kyron ran over to a cabinet and pulled out the three giant bags inside. Then running towards the jeep he threw them into the back seat. and jumped into the front passenger. "Quickly go let's get out of her." She nodded and slammed her foot on the gas.

Soon they passed through the hidden cave entrance and were racing away from the fort. The sound of screams reached their ears but they didn't stop they were to scared to. Kyron pulled out a map and looked it over before pointing to a spot on it. "There. We will go there." Aura looked at the map before looking back at the road. "What's there." Kyron smiled. "Asgor, the tower of the gods. It's all that's left of the old vikings time and it is the most safest place. Besides for a secret entrance only i know the location of the only way to get in is to fly." She nodded not asking how he knew all this. After all he did study old documents some of that knowledge had to come in handy. "What do we do when we get there." she asked quietly. He shook his head sadly. "Hope pray and wait but above all." he looked at her a fire coming to his eyes. "We survive."

Deep within space a single lone ship made it's way towards the center of the solar system and the third plant away from it's sun. As the ship traveled a signal came across it's data base. The occupant of the ship looked up from his work and looked at the signal. It was a message relay from the searcher*. Walking over to it he read the message. With a roar he slammed his hands down and glared out a viewing port. "So" he said in his glutial language. "The elders were right to banish him after all. It seems that my school mates were wrong to follow that old traitors lead." He looked at the message again and chuckled. "This has just become a more interesting hunt then it was meant to be." He nodded and returned to his work table where he was preparing his hunting gear as the ship traveled towards it's destination. "Yes this will be a very interesting hunt."

* * *

**Alright so what did you think. I know long chapter but that's ok i had a lot of details i wanted to get in.**

**If you read the original version of this story you will notice that i have changed a lot of things already. Such as Kyron's character and even things about the Xeno's and the story in general.**

**If you haven't read the original don't worry about it just keep reading this one.**

**So as i always ask.**

**Follow, Fav, and Review.**


End file.
